Gabrielle:Amazon Queen
by Chakram2015
Summary: After Xena died and freed the spirits from the Lord of the Darkland,Gabrielle and Xena's spirit went off to the Land of the Pharoahs.Now,a few years later,Gabrielle is back in Greece,but why?Rated T for future contents
1. Athens

Disclaimer:I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess

Chapter 1

-Athens-

Gabrielle rode alongside her army. Her blonde hair was now long again, except cut just below her shoulders. She had an outfit that looked like a mix of Callisto's and Xena's outfits. Xena's infamous chakram hung snuggly by Gabrielle's waist. Ever since Gabrielle discovered that Xena's spirit had left her heart to the afterlife, Gabrielle's anger had grown and she did what no one ever would have expected her to do. Gabrielle became a warlord, hence her army. They were making their way to Amphipolis to see if Xena's daughter, Eve, might be there.

"Once in your mother's hometown, always in your mother's hometown. Eve, I don't know where you are, but when I find you, you and I are gonna have a serious talk." Gabrielle let a smirk form on her face. Her eyes no longer were home for her peaceful gaze, now her eyes were filled with rage,anger,revenge.She rode off with her army towards a village a little ways past Athens.

"My liege,why head for Amphipolis when we know she'll be in Rome?" asked Theos, Gabrielle's right hand man. "Do you dare question my instinct! One of the number one rules of being a warrior is to always trust your instincts or you will get killed faster.",replied Gabrielle. Gabrielle let out a sigh, "Very well. We're changing routes! We're headed towards Rome. But first,let's take care of this village. Men, you know what to do! Show them no mercy, kill every last one of those ungrateful lowlifes. Burn their village to the ground!" Gabrielle's army roared agreement and ran towards the village carrying torches. Once in they started slaughtering and burning the village and its inhabitants. Gabrielle, however, looked away from the village.

Theos was about to kill a little 13 year old boy but Gabrielle caught his sword from behind him. "No, leave this one be,Theos.I want him to deliver a message for me" Gabrielle ordered,smiling.She knelt down in front of the boy and ran her fingers along his neck.Her peaceful smile faded as she put the pinch on him. "I just blocked the flow of blood off to your brain. You'll have 30 seconds to live unless I release you. If I release you, you must run to Athens, it's about 30 miles from here. Tell them I was here and tell them of what I did. Don't keep anything out." Ordered Gabrielle. The boy grunted "W-who are you?",he asked.A smile came upon Gabrielle's face, "I'm Gabrielle…the Warrior Princess."


	2. Amazons

Disclaimer:I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess

Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update.Thanks for the great reviews,for my first fan fic I am pleased with the great reviews.

Raki Xenas son: Thank you. Gabrielle's wanting revenge is going to be on Eve but originally not for what you think. But I think I just might use that idea to add on to my original reason for her revenge. Now,on to Chapter 2.

Gabrielle is riding her black horse,Vetos,with her men following behind her.Gabrielle's shoulder length blonde hair waved slightly in the gentle breeze that filled the Greek air. She was riding by an Amazon village,one of the only lucky few left standing that her men haven't sieged. She let out a sigh,her hate filled eyes looking for any sign of Eve,even though she heavily doubted she would be in this part of Greece.

"My Lord,why should we spare this village unlike the others? I say we siege those witches and burn their daughters and sisters in front of them. I hear that centaur,Xenan, and his son,Borias,live there!" exclaimed Theos.The memories returned to Gabrielle.Ephiny,the birth of Ephiny's son,Xenan.Then the time when she and Xenan reunited,and she helped the delivery of Ephiny's grandson,Borias.

"No! We are leaving this village at peace and if any of you even set a glance at that village I will severe your Achilles' tendons and feed them to Vetos!" ordered Gabrielle. She wouldn't have done this 3 years ago,but that was 3 years ago.Now she was alone,Xena's spirit had left her heart,and now she was after Eve for revenge.Xena was gone,Eve was the only person close enough to Xena who was still alive according to rumors. Gabrielle also remembered Joxer,Eve killing him. Not even showing him a second's mercy. Xena wasn't here anymore to save the precious Messenger of Eli. No,this time,Gabrielle was going to finish what she had started 4 years ago. She was going to find Eve and kill her. But this time,on her own free will,and she was going to torture Eve as well.

"Hyah!",Gabrielle yelled,ordering Vetos to pick up the pace a little.She made her way past the village and heard shouting in the background. She stopped Vetos and turned around,she saw her army moving towards the Amazon village. "No,I told them to spare the damn village!" Gabrielle shouted. She screamed,kicking Vetos' sides,setting Vetos galloping towards the Amazon village. Gabrielle quickly grabbed the chakram and threw it.The chakram whistled through the air and starting colliding and bouncing off of the warriors' weapons,sending the weapons flying a few feet away from them. She then caught the chakram as it flew back to her. She put it away and watched as her men grabbed their weapons and ran to the village again.

"Clearly…they're idiots."She had no choice but to jump off of her horse and run towards the village.She would not send her horse into a now burning village. As she made her way towards the village she had to fight off her guarding men.She yelled as she swiped at them,stabbing them,slaughtering them. The sound of flesh tearing,blood rushing,women and children screaming,and Xenan. Xenan was,at least in Gabrielle's guess, being killed. She couldn't let it happen,she was determined to save the Amazon village. She killed her last warrior and made her way into the village. She stopped in her tracks,not believing what she saw. The whole village…destroyed. Fire was in the paths, on the roofs of houses, everywhere. Gabrielle's Amazon village was done for. She walked in horror as she saw the corpses of dead Amazons and their children. She then saw a dead young Centaur. "Borias…" Gabrielle held the tears in as she made her way farther into the village. Then,suspended from hooks over a fire,was the fresh, dead corpse of Xenan, Ephiny's Centaur son.

"No!",cried Gabrielle. She saw her mean chuckling at the sight of Xenan's dead body. Her compassionate look turned into a look full of anger and rage. She yelled and ran towards the men. She sliced one's arm off and stabbed him in the heart. She decapitated another. She then walked up to Theos and pulled him over to the fire.

"Do you see this! This is exactly what I wanted to avoid with this village,Theos! But no,you had to head over here and kill all of these people when I ordered to spare them. Normally, I would just kill you. But I wanna watch you suffer. I'm gonna do you a favor, and help you get used to flames, because in Hell, that's what you're gonna be in!"With that said,Gabrielle then grabbed Theos by the shoulders and threw him into the fire.Theos screamed. Gabrielle then sat there in front of the fire on her knees, feeling sadness and mourning death for the first time in 3 years.

I know the last chapter was a little short,but hopefully this one was longer. I tried to go a little more in depth with Gabrielle being a warlord,but I figured I might show the old Gabrielle with the compassion and the mourning at the end. But will she turn to the good side,or is this one village of familiar innocents not enough to turn the warlord back into the Gabrielle we all loved? The next chapter she will be in Amphipolis and she will meet a few unsuspecting people. I will also have Gabrielle relive a few past sieges from Gabrielle's warlord days and use that to go a little more in depth with Gabrielle's "dark side" as I like to call it.


	3. Amphipolis Pt1

Disclaimer:I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess

Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update.Thanks for the great reviews,for my first fan fic I am pleased with the great reviews.

Raki Xenas son: Thank you. Gabrielle will be running into a few surprising people.And I can tell you that Ares might have some part in this story.

Gabrielle rode Vetos along the dirt path. She had been traveling towards Amphipolis without her army for a few days now.She didn't care;they chose to disobey her,so they paid the price. Gabrielle had changed her mind and decided to head for Amphipolis.As she made her way,she saw many things that reminded her of the past. After Xena's death Gabrielle had become a monster,and she liked it.She smiled,remembering every detail…

-Saterian village,near Mount Olympus,2 years ago-

Gabrielle rode Vetos,slashing people's chests,throats,eyes,bodies as she rode along the paths of one of the Saterian villages. Satera,the Sorceress who was believed to have taken the powers of a few gods had gathered followers,who formed villages along the base of Mount Olympus. They became Saterians,fighters for the "Great Goddess of All" as she was called. Gabrielle flipped off of Vetos and landed in front of a 6 year old boy. "Oh,lost are you,little one? Don't worry,I'll take you to your mommy and daddy",spoke Gabrielle.

"M-my parents are dead",replied the little boy. Gabrielle smiled evilly as she looked into his eyes,"I know",and with that said she placed the pinch on him."Don't worry,in 30 seconds you will be dead,and you'll be with your mother and father.You Saterians amuse me…especially with your 'Great Goddess of All'.In case you haven't noticed…she isn't saving your ungrateful wastes you call people",Gabrielle spoke every word with disgust and happiness.Happiness of knowing she was killing everyone successfully in her path.She laughed evilly as she watched the little boy fall over,his body now limp.She then made her way into the village and grabbed a running woman.

"So…you must be the great,Satire. I've heard a lot about you.How you took out a Cyclops, annihilated an entire coven of Savores. Well,I think I just completely annihilated the entire race…of Saterians.",Gabrielle let out a laugh of victory as she ran the chakram through the woman's neck.Blood trickled down the young woman's neck,running onto her clothes and weapons.She fell over,a puddle of blood forming around her dying body.

"Don't worry…it's only the body that dies. The spirit soars through the heavens like an eagle,",retorted Gabrielle.Gabrielle then threw her chakram,watching it hit many people and animals.She caught the blood-covered chakram and put it by her hip.She then hid and let out Xena's infamous war cry,laughing silently as people cheered,believing the Warrior Princess was here to save the day. She flipped into the air and landed on the roof of a house that was there,"Sorry,Saterians,but Xena's not gonna save you today".She smirked and flipped down,throwing her chakram and dodging knives and arrows as they came at her.When she landed,she went completely into back flips and landed,grabbing a shield from a dead Saterian and held it up,using it to block the arrows.She then caught her chakram,seeing all of the dead people on the ground,drenched in puddles of blood.

-End flashback-

Gabrielle rode into Amphipolis,her eyes examining every inch that she saw. It was still the same,after all of these years.She jumped off of Vetos and tied him to the post outside of Cyrene's tavern. She walked along and saw a shadow rush in the distance.She quickly pulled out her sword and held it in front of her,watching for any sign of subtle attack or exit. She paused and listened. Foot steps creaked behind her and she heard the sound of a blade scraping. She then swiftly turned around and found herself pointing her sword at a man who looked to be about 29 or so.

"Gabrielle?",the man asked,"It's me,Virgil" Gabrielle's eyes widened as soon as she heard that name.

"Virgil?",she paused and put her sword away. "People are saying you're a warlord now,is it true?",he asked her,concern in his voice.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear…but yes,I am."

Virgil's eyes grew, he looked at Gabrielle with a dark and painful look.


	4. Amphipolis Pt2The Drag

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess. Wish I did tho…I love Callisto.**

**A/N: Wow, I haven't updated this story since November of 2005. I'm sorry; I've had writer's block. I am starting to lose interest in this story but I am trying my best to keep some interest to keep this going. So, a recap. In chapter 1, I introduced Gabrielle as a warlord. I know this is like following the same path as Xena and Eve, but I'm considering it more like Callisto. Callisto lost her family and she became a being filled with hate. Gabrielle lost Xena, but I'm going to explain that in thid chapter so, here we go.**

Gabrielle looked at Virgil, suddenly remembering how they had used to share the same interests in peace. How his father, Joxer, would always end up getting hurt one way or another while he tried to act heroic, even though he did after she and Xena were crucified.

"You're…a warlord? But Gabrielle, what about peace? What about love? What about Xena?", Virgil asked.

Gabrielle immediately snapped back and looked at Virgil, hate filling her eyes.

"Don't mention her name. Xena is dead, we went to help some stupid, dead friend of hers in Japa and her spirit was with me in my heart. I was fine then in the Land of the Pharaohs, until one battle and she just left. I felt empty…like I had everything in the world and all of a sudden it was taken from me. She left me, Virgil. Xena's spirit left my heart and that was when I lost all care for love and peace. I honestly love this new me. I don't see why I hated Callisto so much-oh, wait, nevermind. I do remember. But now I appreciate the old her, considering I've killed many husbands in my day."

Virgil looked at Gabrielle in disbelief. He couldn't believe that the one woman he related to that he also respected…was now a warlord.

"Gabrielle, please-"

"No, Virgil." Gabrielle interrupted," I will not put this behind myself. If Xena wants me to be all peaceful and Pacifistic, then she can bring her dead, transparent ass down here from Paradise and fix this mess herself."

Virgil looked at Gabrielle, seeing how she was turning into exactly what his father had described Callisto to be, how he thought of Livia to be. His caring glance turned into a deadly glare as he reached for his sword.

Gabrielle saw this and smirked, "Ah, ah, ah. I'd have you chopped up into little pieces before you could even grip the handle. Do you really want to fight, Lover Boy, or are you just trying to intimidate me in a very stupid way?"

Virgil relaxed his hand, but kept his glare as he thought if what she said.

"Do you really think you're big and bad, Gabrielle?" came a voice out of the shadows- a female voice.

Gabrielle's glance turned into a very angry and deadly glare as she looked into the shadows towards the direction the voice was coming from. It was Eve, the Messenger of Eli.

"Hello, Messenger. Would you like to hear a story? See, there's this young woman who killed hundreds of people and then killed her mother's best friend. Then she went and acted all Pacifistic and 'save me, save me. I am such a good person now, I've changed.' Well, I can see right through you, Eve. You're a fake- a fraud. I'm doing this out of anger, what are you doing that out of; Love? Love doesn't save a damn thing in this world, Eve. As long as people have weapons, love will never be able to save a damn thing."

"You're wrong, Gabrielle. Eli's teachings,"

"I know Eli's teaching, Eve. And do you remember what happened to Eli? He died. He got killed by Ares. You want to see a warrior? Callisto was a warrior. She may have killed men but at least she did it before they could do it to her."

Eve looked at Gabrielle, "Callisto killed innocent children! How could a 6 year old boy kill a grown woman, Gabrielle?! Your daughter killed my brother! She killed Solan!"

Gabrielle immediately grabbed the chakram and threw it at the wall beside her. The chakram arced and whirred past Eve, then Virgil, before soaring back into Gabrielle's hand.

"Don't…mention them. That was not my fault and you don't even know what happened, you bratty little bitch!" Gabrielle walked out of the tavern and walked into the tomb. She leaned against the wall and took in a deep breath, fighting back tears.

Warriors didn't cry unless they were seriously hurt. But what had just occurred, Eve and Virgil, it pried open old scars. Gabrielle looked up at the ceiling.

"Xena…you did this to me. You left my heart during a battle and left me alone. You made me do this…you made me kill those men and women…and children," Gabrielle smiled, "I relished it. I loved the feeling of warm, fresh blood slithering down my hand from the blade, freshly separated eternally from the body."

"_How'll it feel when it's your blood slithering down my blade, Gabrielle?_" asked a voice. Gabrielle looked around, but no one was there. Not a soul, not even Gabrielle's.

Silence.

Gabrielle scoffed before standing up straight. She turned and walked out into the open square of Amphipolis. She looked around and saw a shadow walk behind an old wagon. Gabrielle smirked and grabbed the chakram, ready to throw it. She listened diligently, waiting for a sign of movement. The moment she heard a dry leaf crunch, she threw the chakram towards an old building. The chakram whirred and arced off of the wall and whirred right towards the dark shadow-which sent a bolt of electricity at the chakram, sending it right back towards the building. When it whirred back at Gabrielle, she caught it and placed it by her hip again. She then looked over at the shadow and drew her sword.

"Whoever you are, you better show yourself before I turn you into a human torch." Gabrielle threatened.

The shadow walked towards Gabrielle, its face becoming clearer and clearer by the step. Gabrielle's eyes grew.

"No…"

"What's wrong, Gabrielle? Don't ya recognize me?" asked the voice.

"Ares…of course I do. Who wouldn't recognize the God of Annoyance?" Gabrielle retorted.

Ares held his hand up to his heart mockingly, "Gabrielle, I'm shocked. Those words are really hurtful."

Gabrielle smiled smugly, "Good. That means I'm doing something right. What do you want, Ares?"

Ares looked at Gabrielle, "Well, I know you're fighting more, which I like by the way, but I want to bring back an old friend and in order to do that I need something-something you have. I'll give you a hint, it's round and it always sits next to your hip."

"Dream on, Ares. The chakram is mine and will always be mine. Now, go away before I cut you up into little pieces." Gabrielle walked past Ares and over to her horse, Vetos. Ares smirked.

"How would you feel if you lost Vetos? A true warrior has that gleam in their eyes, lets you know what they would rather be doing- fighting. You don't have that gleam in your eyes, Gabrielle."

"Well, Ares, I must say that is very deep. Unfortunately, like all the other Gods Xena killed, you suck at poetry," Gabrielle swung herself up onto Vetos and turned him around, looking at Ares, "Ares, if you wanted to talk, you're out of time. Try the Messenger and the Joxer the Mighty's prodigy inside the tavern."

Gabrielle clicked her tongue and rode Vetos over a little further and screamed into the tavern.

"Eve! I want to talk to you!" Gabrielle yelled.

Eve walked out, "Yes, Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle smiled and took out her whip and snapped it at Eve's ankles, it wrapped around them and Gabrielle pulled, tightening the whip. She then jerked it, making Eve fall and scream. Virgil ran out and Gabrielle smirked at him.

"Do you want to play a game? Then follow me. Ha!"

Gabrielle rode off, dragging Eve behind her along the ground. Gabrielle tugged on the whip a little as Vetos sped up, Eve screaming in pain as she was drug.

Virgil yelled and got on his horse. He clicked his tongue and raced after Gabrielle and Eve. He pulled out his sword and rode up close to Vetos before swinging it at the whip, but missed. Gabrielle saw this and slowed Vetos down a ltitle before jumping onto Virgil's horse behind him. She then kicked Vetos, causing him to speed up and drag Eve off. She then spoke into Virgil's ear.

"Might wanna slow your horse down for the game, boy." She then swung her fingers at him, putting the pinch on him. He screamed and stopped the horse. Gabrielle laughed and pushed Virgil off of the horse, "Goodbye, Virgil. Nice knowing you." She laughed and rode off towards Vetos.

**Will Virgil miraculously be saved from the pinch? What will happen to Eve? And who do you think Ares wants to bring back? Will Gabrielle ever become good again? Find out in the following chapters.**


	5. She's HereConfusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess. Wish I did though…I love Callisto.**

**A/N: Wow, I haven't updated this story since November of 2005. I'm sorry; I've had writer's block. I am starting to lose interest in this story but I am trying my best to keep some interest to keep this going. So, a recap. In chapter 1, I introduced Gabrielle as a warlord. I know this is like following the same path as Xena and Eve, but I'm considering it more like Callisto. Callisto lost her family and she became a being filled with hate. I am going to explain my little story line with Xena leaving Gabrielle in a later chapter, so please bear with me. I am going to bring in Solan, because I loved him a LOT more than Eve. I have my own way of bringing him back from the dead, so I hope it works out the way I planned. I don't know if I'm going to bring him in this chapter or not so…here we go.**

Gabrielle laughed as she continued to drag Xena's beloved Eve along the ground. She had no love for Eve at all anymore. Eve was Xena's flesh and blood; therefore she was attached to Xena. Gabrielle's hatred towards Xena ever since the Battle of Theira had driven her to slight insanity, making her more like Callisto than any other warlord. Gabrielle would ignore Eve's obvious cries for reason as she kept riding Vetos to a cliff. **(Sound familiar? Think season 3…)**

"Gabrielle, please! Stop this now! In the name of Eli-"

"Will you shut up?! If I cared a thing about 'the name of Eli', would I be dragging you?! Would I be killing millions of innocent children and women?!" Gabrielle screamed behind herself as she rode. What she didn't notice, due to her hatred, was that her chakram had disappeared from her waist a while ago.

She stopped near the edge of the cliff and swung herself off of Vetos' back. She turned to look at Eve, who was scratched up and covered with gaping wounds. Gabrielle smirked in delight as she walked over to Eve and untied her feet. She then picked Eve up and walked towards the cliff, holding Eve above her head.

"Tell Xena I said hello…" Gabrielle would say as she was about to throw Eve.

"Why don't you tell me yourself?" asked an all too familiar voice from behind Gabrielle.

Gabrielle's eyes grew in surprise. _It can't be…_ she thought to herself. She turned around and confirmed her thoughts. It was.

"What? Surprised to see me?" asked Xena, chakram hung perfectly by her hip, where it rightfully belonged. Next to Xena stood Virgil, obviously alive.

"No…you're too late, Xena! You can't be alive! You're dead!" Gabrielle shouted.

Xena smirked, "Maybe, but in about 5 seconds I'll be completely alive and very much kicking…"

Gabrielle smirked, "All I need…"

She set Eve down and smiled at Xena," Why throw her off a cliff…when I can stab her in the heart that Eli so lovingly protects?" Gabrielle raised her sword and held it above Eve's chest.

Xena's eyes grew, "No!" She swiftly grabbed her chakram and threw it towards Gabrielle's sword.

Gabrielle smiled and pulled out her dagger, throwing it towards Xena's chakram. The two weapons clashed, the impact sending the chakram back towards Xena.

Gabrielle smirked and swiftly sent the sword into Eve's chest. Eve's eyes opened instantly as she let out a loud scream of agony and pain.

"Eve!" Xena yelled as she ran to her daughter. Gabrielle pulled her sword out and looked at Xena.

"Hurts, doesn't it? Losing the one person who fills your heart?" Gabrielle asked evilly.

Xena looked up, glaring at Gabrielle. She stood up, her body starting to glow with a brilliant light. All of a sudden the light became stronger, blinding them all. When it faded, there stood beside Xena, a young boy with long light brown hair, a boy with a slightly confused look on his face.

He turned to Xena, "M-Mother?" He asked.

Xena looked down at him, her eyes instantly growing more tears.

"Solan?" She asked.

The boy nodded with a small smile. Xena smiled and then hugged him.

"It's not safe for you to be here right now. Go stand next to Virgil." Xena said as she gently pushed him towards Virgil. She then turned to Gabrielle, drawing her sword.

"All right, Gabrielle. You wanted a fight? Now you got one." Xena would say, that infamous look in her eyes that just let you know she was gonna kill you, that tone in her voice that grew fear in everyone's heart when they heard it. Everyone except Gabrielle.

"I don't want a fight, Xena," Gabrielle chuckled, "I wanted revenge…and I got it. You left me when I needed you the most. My army was starting to rebel. You were telling me how to handle the battle and all of a sudden you weren't there! You had to leave when 5 flaming arrows were flying through the skies heading towards me!" Gabrielle practically screamed.

"Common sense says you should move out of the way then, Gabrielle. Move out of the range. And you don't know the laws of the afterlife. There are ruled, Gabrielle. I couldn't tell you as a spirit, it was forbidden. There's something that stops you from saying it. The law states that a spirit may remain in a loved one's heart as long as both the spirit and the mortal hold on to eachother. If one of them lets go even for a second, the spirit gets eternally brought completely into the afterlife. Don't you get it, Gabrielle? During the battle you let go of me to fight someone." Xena explained.

"Yeah, right. This isn't over, Xena." Gabrielle said.

Xena stepped closer to Gabrielle, "Oh, I know it isn't. You and I are going to fight this out right here, right now. You don't just kill my child and walk away…"

Gabrielle looked at Xena before getting onto Vetos, "Oh, I'm not walking away. I'm riding away." Gabrielle rode off. Xena just stood there, looking at Eve's body. She burst into tears as she rested her head on Eve's body.

"Eve!" She sobbed. Solan walked over to Xena and knelt down next to her, embracing her.

"Shh…it's gonna be okay, Mother." Solan would say, trying to comfort his mother. He honestly didn't know what else to do. He had never seen his mother like this before in his life…or the time he had been alive and known her anyway.

Xena continued to sob, "Eve…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I failed you! I could have saved you and I didn't! Eve, please come back!" She continued to sob and Solan continued to hold her.

Xena stood up and looked at Virgil, "Virgil, do you think you could go to that village that's about a half mile back and get us a horse for Eve? It'd take us twice the time to carry her by ourselves. A horse could make things much faster."

Virgil gave Xena a small smile, "Of course." He turned and started to run towards the village. Xena turned to Solan.

"Solan, how did you get back here?" Xena would ask.

Solan shrugged, "I dunno. I guess the same way you did?"

"Solan, you couldn't. Ares' plan should have only brought me back. It wasn't powerful enough for you, too."

"Ares? You know the God of War? Why would he bring you back? Why not bring a warlord back?" Solan asked.

"Because he knew that Gabrielle wasn't meant to be killing these innocent people. And she was killing men and boys destined to become warriors for him. He knew he had to stop her and he knew the only person who probably could is me."

Xena turned, sensing an all too familiar feeling. In a second, a few sparks flew, and Ares appeared out of nowhere.

"Ares, just the god I wanted to see. I get why you brought me back, but why Solan?" Xena asked, looking for answers.

Ares looked at Xena, "The spell wasn't complete yet, and Gabrielle killed Eve, a person who was your flesh and blood. So the spell got confused. Obviously it thought you had died again so it brought back the next dead person who shares your blood with you."

"Solan. That explains a lot. Ares, this is going to be tougher than I thought. I'm not going to kill her like you first intended me to." Xena explained.

"Why not? You wanted to before when her daughter killed Solan. Now she killed Eve…do you seriously want her to get away with it?"

"No! Of course not! But she won't. She is going to live with the pain and guilt of all of the people whose lives she took! Killing her will solve nothing but your problem, Ares. This isn't all about you now, it's personal. I will not kill her unless if it is a last resort." Xena steamed.

Ares nodded, "I understand your opinions, I really do but…let's remember who brought you and apparently your son back from the dead, shall we?"

Xena's eyes grew slightly as she came to realization, "Ares, you're the God of War. If Gabrielle was so badly in your way, one can't help but wonder…why didn't you just blast her into Oblivion yourself?"

Ares looked at her, "Where's the fun in that?"


End file.
